What Are You Waiting For
by Animefangirl2
Summary: -Complete- Will Mitsuru ever admit his feelings for Mahiru? If we rely solely on him, then never. Luckily, there's someone looking out for them. It's time to give Mitsuru that push in the right direction.
1. Prologue: Once Upon A Time

**What Are You Waiting For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Summary:** Will Mitsuru ever admit his feelings for Mahiru? If we rely solely on him, then never. Luckily, there's someone looking out for them. It's time to give Mitsuru that push in the right direction._

A/N: Okay, this may be a bit weird at first, but I happen to like this idea. There's an OC just so ya know, but she's not going to be something that you'd expect. Anyways, enough blabbing, on with it!

* * *

Prologue: Once Upon A Time

The day I met Mitsuru will be a day I'll never forget.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and there was a rainbow just above the horizon.

(Please note the sarcasm)

So, as I was saying…

The sun actually _wasn't_ shining, no birds were singing, there were no flowers in sight, and there definitely weren't any rainbows.

It was raining.

Hard.

And when I say hard, I mean _hard._

Like, raining lions, tigers, and bears hard.

Seriously, you could've walked outside with a bottle of shampoo and taken a shower. Though I don't think anyone in their right mind _would_ go outside completely naked just to take a freezing cold shower, but considering the people that I've met, you never know.

Anyways, let's get back to the story, shall we?

So we've established the fact that it had been raining really, really hard. I had just been told about my new assignment and was wandering around Tokyo looking for him (or them, or whatever), when I noticed a worm crawling through the extremely muddy grass. So, like any normal person, I decided to stare at it for a good thirty minutes.

(One thing you should remember about me is that I have a severe case of ADD and have not been able to take my medication for a good ten years)

When I finally got bored (and when the worm finally drowned from all the water), I re-began my search for Mitsuru Suou.

And yes, I know that he technically doesn't have a surname, but that's what his file says so I'm sticking to it!

Sorry, got off track there for a moment (blast you ADD!).

As I was saying…

I was searching for Mitsuru for two reasons.

Reason #1: My boss, a.k.a. The Big Man Upstairs a.k.a. Alpha Omega a.k.a. Creator of All Things a.k.a. Father Almighty a.k.a. (I'll stop right there, I think you get the picture), had just given me my newest and final assignment. Get Mitsuru and Mahiru together.

Now I know that sounds like a weird assignment to you, but you'll understand in time. Anyways…

Reason #2: Mitsuru (as you may or may not know) is extremely stubborn and tries to act cold and heartless twenty-four-seven (no matter how untrue that really is). So when it comes to telling the girl that he loves that he loves her, well… you can guess how that would go about. So I was there to give him a shove in the right direction!

You're probably wondering _why_ I was there to give him a shove in the right direction.

See, I'm part of a company (it's not exactly a company, since we don't make any money, they just like to call it that to keep things simpler) called Soul Mates Incorporated. Each person in the entire world has a person made just for them, and it's up to me and my coworkers to get them together.

Now I didn't volunteer for this, mind you. Oh no. I was _forced_ into it. See, they have this rule that if you commit any of the major sins, you're not allowed into heaven without repaying your debt.

And yes, I committed a major sin. But I _still_ don't see it as a sin. The bitch deserved what she got!

(You're probably confused. Don't worry, it'll all make sense later)

Back to the story.

I was looking for the Moonshine bar where he lives and got distracted on several occasions. And after two hours of searching and distractions, I had finally found it.

At least, I had _thought_ I found it.

Turned out it was actually a strip club with (coincidently) the same exact name. Go figure.

So after scorning my eyes for life (more like afterlife; whatever), I left and found the _actual_ Moonshine bar.

And damn! Was that place crowded! I had never seen any room so full of people in my entire life.

(Actually I have, but that's an entirely different story)

I had immediately spotted Mitsuru. Taking orders from guests, looking all moody as if he was pissed off at the whole world.

The aqua hair helped a bit too.

I didn't approach him until that Nozomu guy was done singing and everyone had cleared out and he was left to clean the dishes.

"Mitsuru?" I had asked.

He had stiffened for a moment and sniffed the air. Since I hadn't known his ways at the time, I had wondered, _What the hell? Do I smell that bad?_ But I had shrugged it off and decided to kick him in the head to get his attention.

I now realize that that had been a bad idea.

Mitsuru, with the speed of lightning (yes, I know; oh the irony!), had grabbed onto my foot and yanked me down so hard that I had landed on the floor with a loud 'Umph!'

I rubbed the sore spot on my back and glared up at him. "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

He had matched my glare and said, "Who the hell are you?"

I stood up. Well, actually, I had _floated_ up since I can't technically stand. And the look on Mitsuru's face was absolutely priceless. But I chose to ignore it and answered, "Name's Rozalia. Nice to finally meet you." I debated on whether to shake his hand or not and thought better of it and decided not to.

Good thing too, since he had narrowed his eyes and glared once again. "Rozalia? What kind of name is that?"

"It's Hungarian, thank you very much!" I had said with absolute pride.

He had scoffed and retorted, "Who would give their child such a dumb ass name? Were your parents high when you were born?"

Any normal person would've deflated by that statement, but as you've probably come to realize, I am definitely not normal in any way, shape, or form. So, being the non-normal person (though technically I'm not a person; oh well) that I am, I had responded, "They probably were, considering how I turned out. That would actually explain a lot."

If Mitsuru had looked priceless before, the expression he'd held back then was…was…negative priceless? Oh well, I never was good in math anyway. So yeah, back to this.

Mitsuru's face was more-then-priceless. He was obviously not used to having his insults being taken as compliments (although I hadn't really taken it as a compliment). He had then blinked a few times, shook his head, stared at me for a minute, than asked, "What the _hell_ are you anyways?"

And that's where the story begins.

* * *

A/N: Could that be considered as a cliffhanger? Whatever. So, yeah, there's the prologue. Rozalia's a bit scary isn't she? And yes, she's my OC. So with that out of the way, please review! The more reviews, the faster I'll update!

"If a tree falls in the woods, and lands on a mime, does anyone care?"

My friend in Spanish class


	2. Saint Valentine

**What Are You Waiting For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on What Are You Waiting For: **Mitsuru's face was more-then-priceless. He was obviously not used to having his insults being taken as compliments (although I hadn't really taken it as a compliment). He had then blinked a few times, shook his head, stared at me for a minute, than asked, "What the _hell_ are you anyways?"_

_And that's where the story begins._

A/N: Dear merciful God in heaven, damn me to hell for the horrible chapter that I posted. I re-read it after posting it and nearly fainted at how terrible, rushed, and grammatically incorrect it was. So, here's chapter one version 2.0 (and I changed it back to Rozalia's POV)

* * *

Chapter 1: Saint Valentine

"What the _hell_ are you anyways?"

Now here's the hard part. _I_ don't even know exactly what I am, so it's going to be awfully difficult to try and explain to him when I'm still wondering the same exact thing.

"I guess you could call me your guardian angel, though I'm no angel and I'm not here to protect you." Yeah, Mitsuru needs protecting and I can fly. Wait…I _can_ fly. Scratch that. Mitsuru needs protecting and I'm the queen of England. Though it'd be totally awesome if I was.

"That still doesn't answer my question," he said as he continued cleaning the dishes.

I wanted to yell at him, "That's because the answer to your flippin' question is too complicated to explain!" but fought back to urge to do so. Instead I responded with, "Well at Soul Mates Incorporated, they call us cupids so that's technically what I am since I was sent here to get you and Mahiru together." There. I killed two birds with one stone (poor birdies). I told him what I was (sort of) and told him why I was there.

The sounds of a plate shattering echoed through the almost empty room. I glanced down to find pieces of ceramic scattered across the bar floor. I looked back up at Mitsuru and saw something surprising. His eyes were as wide as the plate he had just broken, the side of his mouth was twitching, and his hands were shaking ever-so-slightly. Mitsuru was shocked (and/or) nervous. And that never happens; at least, according to his file it doesn't.

Someone emerged from the other room and Mitsuru automatically went into pissed-off-mode. "Everything okay Mitsuru?" the blonde boy asked.

"Yeah, plate just…slipped." He added a scowl to keep up his façade. The blonde simply shrug and left the room.

Mitsuru turned back to me, eyes full of questions. I merely smirked. "Slipped, huh? Maybe you should dry those plates a bit better."

He glared at me before going back to his chore. He seemed to be ignoring me, and of course, having the annoying and persistent personality that I have, I couldn't stand for that. So I flew outside, grabbed a handful of mud, flew back in and tossed it at the stack of sparkling dishes. Oh yeah, I am _so_ evil!

"What the hell was that for! Do you have problems or something!" he yelled at me. His face was slowly turning red with anger, but I ignored it seeing as how he couldn't kill me since, well, I'm already dead.

"You shouldn't ignore people Mitsuru. Especially me. Bad things happen when you ignore me."

He snorted as he began to re-clean the newly dirtied plates. "What're _you_ gonna do to me? It's not like you're God or something."

"No, but I do know the guy. You'd like Him; He's got a great personality."

Mitsuru froze on spot once again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Oh well. Anyways, he turned to me with an eyebrow quirked. "God?" he simply asked.

"Yes."

"As in…God?"

"Yes."

"Tower of Babel, Burning Bush, Ten Commandments…God?"

"Yes."

Okay, I'm really getting tired of this game. Seriously, how hard is it to believe that a cupid sent from Heaven to get two people together because they were way off schedule knew God? I guess if I look at it from his perspective, I wouldn't have acted any differently. But I'm not Mitsuru and I'm impatient and frankly, I don't give a damn.

His face was completely blank when he said, "I don't believe you."

Great. Now I have to try and convince him that me, God, and this whole _thing_ is real. Just _great._

I hate my job.

"You will in time, my dear Mitsuru." I held back a laugh when I heard him grunt in disgust. "But we don't have that kind of time so come on!" I grabbed onto his shirt sleeve and yanked as hard as I could. He dropped yet _another_ plate in the process but I was still able to drag him to the stairs until he managed to free himself.

"What the hell are you doing? You made me break another plate!" He was about to go stalking off to the kitchen but I grabbed a hold of his shirt yet again.

"Oh no you don't! You're coming with me Mitsuru Suou!"

"Why, might I ask?"

I sighed. This was becoming extremely frustrating. "_Because_ I highly doubt that you'd want to have this conversation in the bar where anyone can just waltz right in and listen! Plus, it'd be kinda odd if someone saw you talking to thin air."

Mitsuru blinked a few times before saying, "Huh?"

"In case you haven't notice, tengu boy, _you're_ the only one that can see and hear me! Well, one of the two." He still looked utterly confused and once again, I sighed. "You know when that blonde dude came in after you broke the first plate?" He nodded in confirmation. "Well, did it ever occur to you that he didn't acknowledge my presence at all?" He just stood there. I had finally lost my patience and yelled, "YOU AND MAHIRU ARE THE ONLY TWO PEOPLE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD THAT CAN SEE AND HEAR ME!"

I panted for a few seconds before looking at Mitsuru's reaction. He _still_ just stood there. I swear, I'm gonna strangle this kid before I complete this assignment.

He _finally_ made a move and began walking up the stairs to what I assumed was he room.

My assumptions were verified upon enter a very small and very dark room.

Where's a flashlight when ya need one?

I should also recommend a new interior designer for Mitsuru. His room oozed doom-and-gloom.

And maybe even feng shui his furniture too. The chi in the whole area was just, uh! I don't even want to think about it.

I'm done now.

"So why don't we start out this explanation to why I'm here," I began once Mitsuru had situated himself on his bed.

"I'd prefer to know what you are first. Then move onto the why." He smirked when I glared at him. Oh, I hate this kid!

"Fine your highness," I said through gritted teeth as I mocked a bow. "To begin with, I'm dead. Been dead for exactly ten years and three days. Now - "

"How'd you die?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I absolutely _despise_ being interrupted. "Car accident. Some punk kid was high on coke and didn't see me crossing the street or the damned red light. As I was saying - "

"How old were you?"

My right eye was starting to twitch. "Twenty-six. But - "

"You hardly look it. In fact, you look like you're five-years-old."

Mitsuru had just secured his spot on my 'People-I-Must-Kill-Before-Going-To-Heaven' list. "_I'm getting to that._ I _am_ twenty-six but I look like this because this is the 'official look' for all us cupids."

"What ever happened to the chubby cheeks and bow and arrows?"

"That's a stereotype and the version that humans thought of. We really don't look like that, as you can tell. Girls wear long white skirts and blouses while guys wear white polo shirts and pants. And we all have white dress shoes. All white as in purity. We look like little kids because it represents innocence. The definition of puppy love; pure and innocent."

I've decided to remove Mitsuru from my hit list since he didn't interrupt me throughout that entire explanation.

"That's…interesting…" Whoa. He said the exact same thing that my previous client said when I told him what I was. Freaky.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. So, is Mitsuru ready to move on to the reason why I'm here?"

He simply nodded. Good. I don't feel like listening to him anyway.

"So, why I'm here. It's kinda confusing so we'll start from the beginning. And no interruptions!" I made sure to give him my most evil glare at that part but didn't bother to look at his reaction. "When you die, you wake up in this small room with only a stool, an old-fashioned projector, and a screen. On it, you are shown every sin that you committed from the second you're born to the second you die (here's a heads up, bring popcorn; it's a _very_ long movie). After that, if you committed any of the moral sins (you know, murder, adultery, all that crap), you're sent to this office-type building where you are given a decision; a) go to hell or b) repay your debt through a series of Good Samaritans."

"Good Samaritans?"

"It's a Bible reference. You know the story of the Good Samaritan? Well, Good Samaritans are like good deeds, if you want to get all corny and shit. Then you're assigned a job out of the three available ones. I have no idea what the other two are so don't bother asking."

"And you were assigned the job of…Cupid?"

"Sort of, but I'm not the official Cupid. Actually, there is no Cupid; that's just what we're called to keep everything simple. So, on with the story. After you're given a job, you are then given a certain amount of people you have to help before you're allowed into heaven. Now there's a different amount for each of the sins but the only one I know of is murder."

"Which is?"

"One-thousand people for every person you murdered."

Mitsuru literally fell off of his bed in shock and went rigid. After a minute, I got annoyed and kicked him in the head, making sure that I flew out of the way before he could slam me to the ground like earlier.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" He clutched a hand to the newly formed bump on his head. Whoa, I don't know my own strength.

"I wasn't done with my story. Now hurry up and get comfortable so I can finish!" Mitsuru sat himself up against the bed and motioned for me to continue.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah! One-thousand people for every murdered person. Now - "

"Quick question."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and said, "What?"

"Who'd you murder?"

Easy answer. "My sister."

"Why?"

"My bastard of a husband was cheating on me with her."

"Why didn't you just kill your husband?"

Sigh. "Because as much as I wanted him dead, I couldn't be the one to do so. Love is complicated that way." Plus my sister was weaker, but I'll leave that part out. "Back to my story! So I got a thousand people. Every time a couple strays from their path to love, a cupid is assigned to redirect them. I got about a hundred per year and guess what? You and Mahiru are lucky number thousand!"

Mitsuru visibly twitched when I said that. Obviously he doesn't like hearing about him and Mahiru being together. But I don't give a shit; they're my last couple and I want this to be over with as quickly as possible.

After reading Mitsuru's file, I know my wish will not come true.

* * *

A/N: There. That's a hell lot better, if I do say so myself. If you couldn't picture how Rozalia looked, she kind of looks like Nyozeka from Alice 19th except she has black hair and brown eyes. So, anyways, please review for this new-and-improved chapter! Updates will be soon!

"Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?"

Riley, "National Treasure"


	3. Greeting Cards

**What Are You Waiting For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on What Are You Waiting For:** Mitsuru visibly twitched when I said that. Obviously he doesn't like hearing about him and Mahiru being together. But I don't give a shit; they're my last couple and I want this to be over with as quickly as possible._

_After reading Mitsuru's file, I know my wish will not come true._

A/N: To clear up any confusion, the prologue was Rozalia thinking back on the events of this story, but chapter one picks up right at the end of the prologue but in present time. Not much else to say, just that I re-wrote chapter one. So if you read the 'Twenty Questions' version, go back and read it because it's totally different and way better then the first. Now on with it!

* * *

Chapter 2: Greeting Cards

I was extremely bored at the moment.

Mitsuru was just sitting there, staring at his blank wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the whole damn world.

Normally, _I'm_ the one that stares at random objects for hours and hours upon end.

So I was extremely T.O.'d that Mitsuru was stealing my job. That bastard; how dare he -

Ooh! It's a speck of lint floating aimlessly through the air!

--

Sorry about that. As you already know (at least, I _hope_ you already know) I get easily distracted.

But the dance of the lint truly was amazing! That is, until it was blown out a window.

So, where was I?

Damn train of thought keeps crashing.

Oh yeah! Mitsuru was staring at the wall for thirty - er, an hour and a half. Wait, where _is_ Mitsuru? Ah, crap! I lost him! Why do these things always happen to me!

Damn ADD.

Damn lint.

Hold up, I hear yelling. Yep, definitely Mitsuru and some feminine voice. Most likely Mahiru. Which is good, since I have to have a nice conversation with her ASAP.

So I floated downstairs and found a huge group of people consisting of Mitsuru, the blonde dude from earlier, some short kid with overly sized glasses, an extremely hyper kid with dog ears and a tail (What the crap? Ears and a tail? Whatever, screw it; I'll ask about it later), some old guy, and a chick that sat next to the old guy saying absolutely nothing.

Oh, and Mahiru, I forgot to mention her. Which is weird since she was the most noticeable seeing that she was practically yelling at the top of her lungs at Mitsuru.

Actually, it's more like screeching. Oh well.

So I decided to wait until the arguing was done and the others left before I approached Mahiru.

Because if I did, she'd most likely gawk at me and ask, "Who are you?" And since she and Mitsuru are the only people that can see me, everyone else would be like, "Mahiru's gone mental; she's talking to walls."

At least, that would be _my_ reaction if I saw someone having a conversation with thin air.

(Actually, that was everyone _else's_ reaction when they saw _me_ talking to thin air, which I have done on previous occasions)

Back to the point…

Unfortunately, it took about half an hour for the damned argument to settle down. Then _another_ half hour for them to plan this whole thing to 'take back the Teardrop of the Moon'. Whatever the hell that means.

Good thing I decided to check out the rest of the building during those last forty-five minutes, or else I probably would've fallen asleep.

That or I would've gone insane from boredom (though if you asked a lot of people, they would say I already am crazy).

As I gave a self-guided tour of the place, I spent a large amount of time in the kitchen, staring at the shiny knives.

(That makes me sound like an axe murderer…awesome!)

So, anyways, when I returned to the room, everyone was starting to leave and Mahiru was making her way upstairs to (presumably) her room. And I, of course, followed her.

Mwhaha! I love playing stalker.

Seriously. It's like ten times more fun then Jenga (brilliant game by the way).

Where was I?

Oh yeah! Following Mahiru! Mwhahah -

_OOWWIE!_

What the crap! Who the hell put this wall in the middle of a flippin' hallway!

Oh…

It's a door…

(I know what you're thinking…shut up…)

"Who is it?" came a feminine voice from inside.

Obviously Mahiru.

So, being the extremely polite and sensitive person that I am, I let myself in only to ram right into _another _object.

Except this time there was a different yell accompanied with mine.

"Who're you?" asked the confused Mahiru once she composed herself.

"Aspirin…" I groaned, rubbing the spot where our foreheads had clashed.

"Oh…well, it's nice to meet you Miss Aspirin!"

"No you idiot! I _need_ an aspirin!" I groaned again. "Or at least an Advil…"

"Um…uh, well, I don't have any on me. But I'm sure Oboro has some in the bathroom or something. I'll go ask him - "

I quickly floated up and pushed her down to keep her from leaving. "No no no! If you do that, everyone will think you're crazy; minus Mitsuru of course." Stupid newbies…

I then kicked the door closed and spun around to see her sitting on her bed staring wildly at me (which is to be expected).

"Might as well get this over with." Sigh. "Hola, mi nombre es Rozalia ¿cómo estás?" Don't ask why I just spoke Spanish. It just randomly pops out of my mouth. I blame my parents for forcing me to take it all through eighth grade and high school.

The look Mahiru had on her face said, 'you're completely and utterly insane' or 'I gotta get out of here before this lunatic kills me (cue theme from 'Psycho').' It was open for interpretation.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm fluent in Spanish and I tend to speak it spontaneously." I stuck out my hand towards her, since she wasn't as threatening as Mitsuru. "Let me translate. I'm Rozalia. How ya doin'?"

She reached out and grasped my hand in a wimpy shake. Stupid weaklings...

"I'm fi - "

"And no one really cares. So let's get down to business." 'I got no time to play around what is this?' Sorry; ex-Eminem fan here.

Since I'm positively sure that you don't want to hear my explanation _again_, I'll just say that for the next forty-seven minutes and twenty-two point six seconds, I told Mahiru everything that I told Mitsuru.

When I was done, I was extremely happy that she didn't interrupt me throughout the entire speech! I'll probably get along with her way better then with Mr. Explanation-Interrupter.

Then again, since she _didn't_ ask anything, a million and one questions are swirling through her brain. And once she gets over the minor shock of all this, I'm gonna be pelted with all those questions.

Damn.

I never win.

"So, I bet you're wondering what Soul Mates Incorporated is?" I'd place all my money on that bet (if I _had _any money that is). Mostly because I _know_ she's wondering what SMI is.

Mahiru nodded slowly, still in a shocked stupor. "Yeah, I do. How'd you know - "

"I can read minds. More specifically, I can read your and Mitsuru's minds. _Only_ your guys' minds. Damn it." Oh how I wish I could come back to life while still being able to be telepathic and go back in time. I could've aced so many pop quizzes.

"What? Why's that?"

"Because you two are my newest assignment. See, whenever cupids get a new couple, we're able to read only their minds. It has something to do with knowing if you're lying or not, something like that anyways." I can't quite remember everything they said in the manual, but who gives a shit.

(And yes, they have manuals in Heaven. Weird, huh?)

Mahiru blinked a few times and finally said, "So let me get this straight. You're an angel - "

"Cupid."

"Right. Cupid. Sent from Heaven to get Mitsuru and me together," She wrinkled her nose upon saying that. And even I admit, what with the culture and media nowadays, that saying sounds a lot more…perverted…then it really is. "And this is your final 'Good Samaritan' for killing your sister because she was cheating with your husband."

I just realized something. If I had killed my husband as well, I would've been Velma Kelly, Version 2.0! Sweet!

('Chicago' - best musical of all time. It beats 'Annie' and 'West Side Story' with a large wooden stick)

"You got it."

She was silent for awhile.

Actually, make that twenty-eight point three minutes.

I knew Mahiru and Mitsuru were meant for each other.

Both of them take forever for new information to seep into those noodles of theirs.

('Noodle! Use your noodle! Noodle! Do the noodle dance!' Dear god…I have gone off the deep end…)

My patience was thinning, so I asked, "Are you done thinking about this whole thing yet?"

Mahiru continued to sit there as if she hadn't heard me at all.

And, as previously stated, I absolutely _loathe_ being ignored; along with many other things.

So since Mahiru wasn't washing any dishes (it had stopped raining an hour ago anyways), I flew to the front of her bed, grabbed a pillow and gave her a good whack in the head.

"OOWWW!" The blonde teen cried. Yep, definitely don't know my own strength. "What was that for!"

"As I've already told your boyfriend, Mahiru," Ha ha ha, she totally transformed into cheery, "I hate being ignored. Be sure you remember that, or else there'll be a lot more ass-kicking in the future."

Ah, threats, the dead woman's spearmint gum.

…

…

That made no sense.

Oh well!

* * *

A/N: Yes, Rozalia is crazy. But did you really expect a _sane_ person to be able to handle Mitsuru _and_ Mahiru? Let alone be able to get them together. Ugh…stupid Hollywood corrupted my semi-innocent mind so now that phrase sounds perverted. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed. And sorry for the extreme lack of updates. Damn you writer's block! Reviews are very much welcomed!

"Why don't you give me half of the money you were gonna bet. Then we'll go out back, I'll kick you in the nuts, and we'll call it a day!"

-Dealer, "Vegas Vacation"


	4. Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match

**What Are You Waiting For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

**_Last time on What Are You Waiting For:_** _"As I've already told your boyfriend, Mahiru," Ha ha ha, she totally transformed into cheery, "I hate being ignored. Be sure you remember that, or else there'll be a lot more ass-kicking in the future."_

_Ah, threats, the dead woman's spearmint gum._

…

…

_That made no sense._

_Oh well!_

A/N: Been awhile since I updated this. Whoa! Thirty reviews after only the third/fourth chapter! Sweet! Thank you so much guys! So, yeah, anyways…Hey look! Alliteration in the chapter title! Squee!

* * *

Chapter 3: Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me a Match

"You never answered my question."

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about every gum company that made spearmint-flavored."

Mahiru gave me another one of those 'you're insane' looks and asked, "What exactly is Soul Mates Incorporated?"

Since I really don't want to bore anyone to death, I won't go into the 'excruciating' details of the felt-like-twelve-hours-but-it-was-really-only-one-hour-long conversation I had with Mahiru.

Let's just say that it consisted of a lot of questions, awkward silences, hits to the head with fluffy pillows, and _a lot_ of me having to re-explain everything.

Seriously, I think I repeated myself over three dozen times.

Stupid broken records…

"Anyways, now that we've covered the basics, it's time to move onto the mushy, gushy, romantic-comedy crap!"

"What?"

Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"Uh…um…nothing! Nothing at all! Ignore what I just said!" Damn you Rozalia! Shut your bloody trap!

(And in case you're wondering, yes, I do scold and have conversations with myself. Then again, doesn't everybody?)

"Never mind that. I _meant_ to say, let's get you prepared for your date with Mitsuru tomorrow!"

Whoopsie…

Heh heh heh…

Mahiru just passed out…

Strange, I was expecting _Mitsuru_ to faint, not Mahiru.

Then again, I have yet to tell him about the upcoming date.

Whatever.

Hmm…what to do, what to do…

I know!

_SLAP!_

Onomatopoeia, gotta love it.

"AHHH! I'm up! I'm up!" yelled Mahiru, sitting up quickly and waving her arms around frantically.

Whoa, she acts just like me when I'm slapped in the face.

I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing.

"Sorry 'bout that. But you fainted and I didn't feel like getting a big-ass bucket of ice water."

She rubbed at her check that was starting to turn pink. Maybe if I slap her other cheek, it'll also turn pink, then we won't have to worry about rouge and shit.

Even though I'm an expert in make-up, I hate putting it on myself or other people. And I absolutely _abhor _wearing it.

Isn't that a paradox or something?

Screw it; I'll deal with vocabulary and make-up later.

Right now, I have to make sure Mahiru doesn't pass out again when I tell her about the date I have all planned out for her and Mitsuru.

Why do I feel like Mitsuru is going to pull a Houdini on me at the mere mention of Mahiru?

But I'll deal with tengu-boy later. I need to focus on her highness right now.

(I hate not being able to say that sarcastically to her)

"Wha…" Mahiru mumbled. "You said something about a date?"

"Huh? Oh yes. That. See, usually I work with people who haven't met each other yet, so I have to take things slow. But with you guys, I can move things along quickly, since you already know each other. That way, I can get out of Purgatory and you two can get rid of me faster!"

I think I just dissed myself.

Whatever.

"Okay…I guess that makes…sense." Mahiru doubted my logic. But almost everybody does so I don't care.

"Of course it does! So, as I was saying. We need to get you ready for your date tomorrow."

"Does Mitsuru know about this?"

"But of course! I may have wasted three precious hours of my afterlife to convince him to come, but he knows none the same." Okay, so I told a little white lie. But it's not like Mahiru's gonna go up to Mitsuru and say, "Can't wait for our date tomorrow!"

At least, I hope she doesn't.

I better keep the two lovebirds separate until I really do tell him. And get him to agree. The latter, of course, being the hard part.

Mahiru smiled brightly upon hearing my fib. "Oh, alright then! So where are we going?"

"Tokyo Disneyland. I've always wanted to go there. I heard their arcade section is awesome." This 'date' is mostly for my benefit - with an added Mitsuru/Mahiru bonus.

Mahiru narrowed her eyes and said, "Are we going there just because _you _want to go?"

I gasped, completely insulted by such an accusation; even if it was true. "Of course not! How _dare_ you say something like that! The only thing I'm thinking about is helping you and Mitsuru fall in love!"

Even though I knew she didn't believe me one bit, I pushed my act further with the sincerest smile my face could manage.

Ugh, my cheekbones hurt…

Sighing, Mahiru replied, "Fine. I apologize for jumping to conclusions."

She wasn't really sorry. This I know because, well, I can read her thoughts. But I don't really give a damn so on to the next thing.

"Good, now let's start working on your guys' date." I whipped out a map of Tokyo Disney that I had obtained in ways that I'd rather not reveal. Unfolding it and spreading it on her bed, I turned to Mahiru and ordered, "Circle all the rides and shows and crap that you want to do. I'll be back in a few minutes."

And with a small 'pop!' (More onomatopoeia!) I transported to Mitsuru's bedroom only to not find him there.

Great, now I have to go searching all over the building for him.

I should've brought my hunting rifle. Damn.

Thank god that it only took me ten minutes to find the little tengu. If it had taken longer, I would've ended up staring at the pretty spider's web I saw in a corner of the hallway.

I spotted him exiting some random room that I hadn't ventured into during my tour on account of it didn't seem interesting. I quietly floated behind him then jumped on top of his head and yelled out, "Yo-ho Mitsuru! Long time no see!"

He attempted to yank me off of his head, but I managed to escape and I floated in front on him.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" he spat out. He must've noticed that I was smiling mischievously and that my hands were behind my back because he asked cautiously, "What're you up to?"

I couldn't help but let my smile widen. "Nothing really. I just have to get you ready for your date with Mahiru tomorrow!"

First his eyes had grown so large that I could've sworn they were gonna pop out of his head. Then he turned as pale as a corpse that I had the right of mind to check his pulse to make sure he was still alive. And finally -

_Thump!_

(I think onomatopoeia is the universal theme for today. Where's a calendar? I'll bet anything it says 'Happy Onomatopoeia Day!' on it)

Mitsuru had fainted.

Who called it? I did.

I was about to go over and give him a much-needed slap to the face when I got a brilliant idea (and that rarely happens).

Completely forgetting about my plans to keep them apart until I convinced Mitsuru about the whole date thing, I 'popped' back to Mahiru's room, looking all frantic and scared (I should so get an Academy Award for this performance).

"Oh my god! Mahiru! Come quick! It's awful!"

Mahiru threw down her pen and practically leaped off the bed. The nervousness in her voice was apparent as she asked, "What? What is it?"

"It's Mitsuru! Oh god! He fainted and I couldn't wake him up! I think he has a concussion! _Oh god!_" I managed to force some fake tears to go with the act and made my hands shake. Oh yeah, definitely Oscar-worthy.

I didn't even have to read her mind to know that she was worried. It was all-too-obvious in the way her body tensed up and her eyes widened.

She opened her mouth to ask something, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hallway where Mitsuru was still laying unconscious on the floor. Mahiru's fear grew at the sight of him and quickly made her way to his side.

She lightly slapped his face while whispering to him. "Mitsuru. Mitsuru, wake up. Are you okay?" The relief showed on her face as he slowly began to come to, groaning at the headache that was probably formulating.

(Cue studio audience: Awww!)

But the moment was ruined when Mitsuru finally opened his eyes to see who his savior was. When he realized it was Mahiru, his face turned so red that any bystander would've mistaken him for a strawberry (Yummy!).

Seeing this, I had to use every ounce of my will power to not burst out laughing. And amazingly, it worked (which is a BIG first on my part).

I went back into freaked-out-cupid-mode and let out a gigantic sigh as if I'd been holding my breath. "Thank _goodness _you're alright, Mitsuru! We were so worried!" I snuck in the 'we' and now Mahiru's turning into something-that's-red-colored too.

They looked away from each other, both obviously very embarrassed at the situation I'd ingeniously put them it.

Mahiru stood up first, brushing imaginary dust off of her skirt and offered to help Mitsuru, but he predictably refused.

The awkward silence was extremely thick. So I took out a giant knife and said, "Mahiru, why don't you go back to your room so you can finish up with the map?"

She nodded wordlessly and left faster then Speedy Gonzalez and Roadrunner combined (Looney Tunes - the foundation of all cartoons).

Once she left, I turned to Mitsuru only to find him trying to sneak away unnoticed.

Idiot…

I flew in front of him which forced him to stop dead in his tracks. "Quite a little moment you two had back there, eh Mitsuru?"

His glare didn't have an effect whatsoever since he was still bright crimson. "Shut up."

"I'd rather not. So, shall we start planning your date with Mahiru?"

For a second there, I'd almost thought he was gonna pass out again, but he didn't. Damn.

Instead his face went from red to pasty-white and he stated rather bluntly, "No," before stalking off in the general direction of his room.

I've never been one to easily take 'no' for an answer, so I floated next to him and continued with my persistence. "Ah, come on! You'll be going to Tokyo Disney! How can you possibly say 'no' to a trip to the happiest place on earth?"

"Like this - no!"

"Did I mention that the trip was free?"

"I don't care!"

"I'll just keep on bugging you until you agree."

"Whatever!"

So for the next thirty-one minutes, I rambled on and on about random topics that ranged from extremely lame Popsicle stick jokes to my personal opinion on Teflon.

When I started to talk about the time I lost my virginity, Mitsuru finally gave in.

"FINE! I'll go! Just…stop talking!"

I knew that would get him to crack.

"Good enough for me! Now let's get on with the date-planning!"

Mitsuru groaned and I knew he wanted to give himself a good whack in the head at the moment.

So I did it for him!

"OOWW! What the hell is your problem!"

"You wanted to hit yourself for being so stupid. And since you really weren't going to do it, I took the liberty of inflicting pain to yourself for you!"

He gave me one of the many looks that I've become accustomed to and took one step away from me.

Mwhahaha!

I can smell Mitsuru's fear of me growing.

No wait…

That's just something burning.

"AAHHH! My dumplings! They're ruined!" came an anguish cry from somewhere downstairs. Most likely, the kitchen.

Both Mitsuru and I cocked eyebrows at this, but I quickly brushed it away as I took out his own map of Tokyo Disney and got down to business.

"Here. Mark whatever crap you wanna do tomorrow. I'll be back after I check to see how Mahiru's doing."

When I transported to her room, no one was there except for the map I'd given her that sat on her desk, the blue ink screaming off of the paper.

Glancing at all of her choices, and I groaned out of pure frustration.

I should've known she'd choose all the cutesy, happy, sun-shiny, and rainbows shit.

And I'll bet everything I've ever owned that Mitsuru won't want to do _any_ of it. Hell, he'll probably won't want to do _anything_.

Except maybe the Haunted Mansion so he can laugh and scoff at all the freaked-out humans.

Sigh.

Tomorrow is going to be a long, _long _day.

* * *

A/N: That chapter was like, seven pages or something...awesome! And to give credit where credit is due, chapter title is ode to the wonderful musical, "Fiddler on the Roof". I order everyone to go to your local Best Buy or Borders or whatever and buy the movie! Why? Because I said so! That should be good enough reason for ya. Now hurry up and review so can leave to buy it! Go, go, go!

"It's not just a plastic bag; it's a way of life!"

My science teacher (don't ask)


	5. Holiday in the Sun

**What Are You Waiting For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon. Also, all rides and attractions belong to the Disneyland people.

_**Last time on What Are You Waiting For: **Glancing at all of her choices, and I groaned in pure frustration._

_I should've known she'd choose all the cutesy, happy, sun-shiny, and rainbows shit._

_And I'll bet everything I've ever owned that Mitsuru won't want to do _any_ of it. Hell, he'll probably won't want to do _anything

_Except maybe the Haunted Mansion so he can laugh and scoff at all the freaked-out humans._

_Tomorrow is going to be a long, _long_ day._

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Especially your noticeably long one, I DO NO OWN DBZ; muchas gracias! I was particularly saddened, though, that I only got two reviews (Thank you times ten to Saiyuki-Lvr and psychedelic aya! -hugs-) for my M/M drabble Subtlety. This might as well be bribery, but I don't care; I'll post two new, extra-long chapters next week if I get at least eight more reviews for Subtlety. Deal? Deal. On a happier note, I finally got volume five! Woot! Mitsuru is so sweet! Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Holiday in the Sun

When I was younger (and still living), my mother always used to tell me to never, no matter how much my life depended on it or how 'reliable' the source was, trust the weather reports.

So, being the defiant child that I was (and still am), I didn't listen.

Now I wish I had.

It was so freakin' cold that if I spat on the ground, the saliva would freeze before even making contact with the concrete.

And it was so goddamn foggy that I could slice through it and eat it for breakfast, lunch, dinner, _and _dessert!

Weatherman predicted the sun shining with transparently clear blue skies. And what do we get? Cold, fog, and I swear a snowflake just landed on my nose.

And we're in the middle of July! What is up with that!

I don't care if I have to wait in Purgatory for another ten years; the weather-dude is going to die an extremely slow and painful death.

Amazingly enough, despite all the fog, the cold, and the wanting-to-kill-the-weather-guy-ness, Disney was still as crowded as always.

Which didn't make things any better.

Practically the _only_ good thing that came out of the bad weather was that there was barely even a line for Splash Mountain and I forced Mitsuru and Mahiru to go on it like eight times in a row.

I couldn't help but have a half-hour-long laughing fit after we exited the ride for the last time.

Mitsuru resembled a wet-soaked sewer rat - minus the god-awful smell, of course.

Even Mahiru had to suppress a few giggles because his shoes squished while he walked.

Trust me on this when I say that the funniest thing you'll ever see in your entire life will be a dripping, scowling tengu trying with all his might to not kill the two females walking/floating next to him.

And that same tengu cursing himself after remembering that one of those said females was already dead and it practically (and literally) would be beating a dead horse.

(Not that that female was like a horse…or anything like that)

After Splash Mountain, Mahiru kept complaining about how hungry she was. Mitsuru was starving also, even though he hadn't said it out loud, I knew (remember people, I have psycho powers! Oops, I mean, _psychic_ powers).

It took me less then thirty seconds to find the real reason why anyone ever goes to Disney.

A churro stand.

Just the smell of the deep-fried dough and cinnamon made my mouth water. I was about to give the vendor my order of five churros, when Mahiru's voice stopped me.

"Three churros, please."

Damn it.

The lure of the holy churro made me forget about the whole no-one-except-Mitsuru-and-Mahiru-can-see-or-hear-me thing.

Damn churro.

Wait! No! I didn't mean that! AHH! My deepest apologies, oh so glorious churro, I did not know what I was thinking.

(Answer to your questions: yes I talk to inanimate objects, and yes I'm crazy. If you haven't figured out the latter part yet, where have you been?)

I had to hide behind a tree in order to eat my churro because it'd be incredibly hard for Mitsuru and Mahiru to explain why there was a churro magically floating next to them.

Not that I minded; it only took me about a minute to polish off the whole thing anyways.

(I find it extremely weird how I get hungry and am able to eat, yet I never need to take a bathroom break. I guess it's another one of those 'mysteries of life', or in my case, death)

When I returned, Mahiru was only one-quarter done with her churro and Mitsuru was looking strangely at his.

"Just try it, Mitsuru. It's _really_ good," she said, wiping some cinnamon-sugar from the side of her mouth.

"Damn right it is! In my opinion, churros are one of the main reasons why Disney is such a huge success. Probably in the top three area."

Mitsuru still wasn't convinced, but he took a hesitant bite anyways. And thank goodness too. If he had waited another minute, I would've gobbled up the whole thing faster then you could say, "Happiest place on earth!"

He chewed extremely slowly. Either he was just trying to savor the taste, or he somehow knew that churros were one of my few weaknesses and he wanted to torture me.

Damn him either way.

Once he'd finally swallowed, he didn't look disgusted, but he didn't look satisfied either.

"It's okay, I guess." He shrugged. Good enough for me.

We walked around looking at various attractions while the two slowpokes ate their snacks.

Eventually we came upon the Haunted Mansion (which I'm curious as to why it's in the Fantasyland section) and I shoved them into the hour-and-a-half-long-wait line.

Mahiru obviously hadn't seen the ride's title out front since she was perfectly calm and tranquil. She even had a good laugh at the play-on-words tombstone things that were crafted on one of the walls.

We entered the building and then the giant elevator with the creepy pictures; it was then that she started figuring about that this wasn't the line for Snow White's Adventures.

"Rozalia, what ride are we going on?" she asked, and I could tell she was dreading the answer.

Being extremely sensitive towards her feelings, I answered as if she was the dumbest person in the world with, "Haunted Mansion. Duh." I added an eye-roll to go with the attitude.

"What! But I don't wanna go on! I'm leaving!" She turned around to exit only to find that the elevator doors had closed.

It was obvious that she was on the verge of tears, so I nudged Mitsuru and nodded towards the freaked out Mahiru.

"What?" he snapped with a mix of annoyance and boredom. No surprise there since Mitsuru didn't really strike me as one to become frightened so easily.

"You better go talk to your girlfriend, tengu boy. Looks like she's going to have an emotional break down." I smirked when he blushed furiously.

"No way. What would I do anyways?" My smirk grew into a mischievous smile and his facial expression easily read 'ah shit'.

"Just stand next to her and reassure her that everything will be okay. Maybe even hold her hand."

His face (if it was physically possible) became redder. He didn't say anything for awhile, but when the elevator started moving and Mahiru whimpered in pure fright, he was quick to make a decision.

As the walls and pictures 'stretched', Mahiru became more and more scared. But what really made her scream was when the lights went out, lightning flashed, and she saw the skeleton hanging above.

When the lights came back on, I saw that the princess had a death-grip on Mitsuru's arm. I think my eyes were playing tricks on me because it seemed as if the young tengu didn't seem to mind. I checked his thoughts and it turned out that I wasn't seeing things.

During the entire ride, Mahiru was latched onto Mitsuru as if he was her only lifeline (his arm probably lost all blood currculation). When zombie things popped out from behind tombstones, she'd screech and then bury her face into his arm. And it was so adorable that I couldn't even make a sarcastic comment about it.

(Actually I could've, I was just practicing what little self-control I have)

Mahiru didn't let go of him until we were out in the open and fog.

I'll bet anything that his arm is so numb that he won't be able to move it for at least ten or twenty minutes.

Since I had chosen the last two rides, I sacrificed what little sanity I had left and allowed the princess to choose whatever she wanted to do.

It didn't suprise me at all when she said she wanted to go on It's A Small World and Dumbo The Flying Elephant.

Dumbo wasn't all that bad, but Small World was the killer.

Those dolls are possessed. I swear, when I was at Disney World, one of the can-can doll's eyes went all red with the flames of Hell.

And the song that they play throughout the entire ride has got to contain some secret message like 'Buy more merchandise!' or 'Screw Nickelodeon! Watch Disney Channel twenty-four-seven!' or something like that.

But my paranoia was forgotten as I watched Mitsuru's reaction to the sugary-sweet music and dancing dolls.

Scratch what I said earlier about wet-soaked Mitsuru being the funniest thing you'll ever see. Annoyed, embarrassed, weirded-out, glaring, arms-crossed, and eye-twitching Mitsuru is twenty billion times funnier.

I burst into laughter watching him and he mumbled a, "Shut up," but I continued my giggle fit until I was turning blue from lack of oxygen and tears were spilling from my eyes.

Mahiru looked between us but simply shrugged it off and continued admiring the various scenes throughout the ride.

We ended up going on a lot of rides including Big Thunder Mountain, Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin, Space Mountain, Grand Circuit Raceway (Mitsuru had unusually enjoyed himself during that particular ride; whatever), and of course the reason why I had wanted to come here, the Starcade in Tomorrowland (I wiped the floor with both Mitsuru and Mahiru at air hockey). There were other rides, of course, I just can't remember them.

But the best part of the day (more like night), was the firework show, Winter Magic in the Sky.

It was the main reason why I had planned their first date to be at Tokyo Disney.

Other then the fact that the fireworks were magnificently gorgeous and the setting was pure romance, they played six classic Disney love songs back to back during the show.

Mahiru was entranced by the different colors of the fireworks and kept her eyes to the sky, as did I.

I managed to draw my sight away from the show to look over at Mitsuru only to find his face looking upwards, but he wasn't focused on the show.

The tengu's eyes weren't watching the fireworks, but instead kept their gaze on the young princess that stood beside him.

And all I could do was smile.

* * *

A/N: Seems as if Rozalia's plans are working, for now at least. I know it wasn't as humorous as the previous chapters, but I hope everyone liked the bits of fluff. Don't forget the little bargain I made in the beginning Author's Note. Review for this chapter and Subtlety por favor!

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, what's going on? I don't know anything anymore!

Cosmo: Welcome to my world!

"Fairly Oddparents"


	6. Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

**What Are You Waiting For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on What Are You Waiting For: **Mahiru was entranced by the different colors of the fireworks and kept her eyes to the sky, as did I._

_I managed to draw my sight away from the show to look over at Mitsuru only to find his face looking upwards, but he wasn't focused on the show._

_The tengu's eyes weren't watching the fireworks, but instead kept their gaze on the young princess that stood beside him._

_And all I could so was smile._

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I had to take a break because of finals. Plus, I've been writing letters to CBS (evil, evil network) to bring back Joan of Arcadia. Bastards cancelled the only wholesome show they have. Please, if you're a fan of the show, email CBS and all but demand them to put the show back on! In a polite, professional manner of course. But anyways, this chapter is dedicated to scathac's warrior –waves- Hope your fic-writing is going well! On with it!

* * *

Chapter 5: Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

I was extremely frustrated at the moment.

Wanting-to-throw-a-chair-out-the-second-story-window frustrated.

On-the-verge-of-torturing-and-eventually-killing-someone (again) frustrated.

Resisting-the-urge-to-toss-a-Pez-Dispenser-at-a-certain-tengu's-head frustrated.

That is, if I could find the aforementioned tengu in the first place!

Sneaky little git somehow managed to avoid me for the past forty-one hours.

Five more and Mitsuru will have his own page in Guinness!

I still can't comprehend _how_ the kid's been able to shun me this entire time. Maybe he has some secret tengu power of invisibility that I don't know about. Or maybe super speed. Whatever.

(X-Men! Oh yeah, baby! Best retro-cartoon ever!)

But mark my words, I WILL find him! No matter what it takes!

_CRASH!_

Blink.

Well, looks like it isn't going to take that much.

"Watch where you're going, Mitsuru! Now we have seven broken plates. _Not_ including the other two you broke a couple of days ago!" scolded the blonde dude that I have finally figured out to be named Nozomu.

Tengu boy cursed something (most likely blondie) and then went to retrieve a broom and dust pan thing. He completely ignored me as I followed, though I knew he was fully aware of my presence (who wouldn't be?).

"Hey Butterfingers! Where've you been these past two days?" I floated in front of him as he swept up the broken ceramic.

"Avoiding _you_," he grumbled without looking up.

I rolled my eyes, already expecting his answer. "Well _duh_. I think I already know that! What with you suddenly disappearing the minute I enter a freakin' room."

He tossed the plate remains in the garbage and made a huge ordeal about putting away the cleaning things. Now, any _normal_ (key word there, people) would've calmly waited for Mitsuru to come back and then answer my question. But instead, I followed the little dude and made myself comfortable on top of his head.

I could practically feel him twitch in utter annoyance. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled out.

"Sitting on your head," I stated bluntly and grinned when he growled again, only louder.

"Get. Off. Now."

Pssh. He thought I was actually going to listen to _that?_ As if. "I don't think so Mitsuru. I'm quite comfy up here. And any death threats you throw at me are worthless so quite thinking about them."

He cursed under his breath and muttered something about forgetting my ability to read his mind. Haha, moron.

"But let's talk about more important issues."

"Such as?" It was so obvious that he was going to hate and/or regret my answer.

"Your date with Mahiru of course! Also we need to work on your air hockey technique. You play worth shit."

Yep, definitely regret in there. "I'd rather not. I need to get back to work anyways," was his lame excuse to try and get out of this conversation. Like hell he was.

He made an escape attempt through the entrance to the kitchen, but I leapt off his head and blocked it before he reached his destination.

"Oh no you don't! We are going to have this discussion _now!_ Mahiru already went through this freakin' ordeal yesterday. And it's only right that you get tortured too; fair is fair after all. Besides, you don't give a damn about this bar. Now come on!"

I grabbed onto his arm and forced him up the spiral staircase. He protested the whole way to his room but made no attempt to yank his arm out of my grasp and leave. Hmm, maybe he's starting to get it after all.

Or maybe he just doesn't want to work.

Or maybe I'm just overanalyzing this and his resistance has absolutely no significant meaning to my assignment and insanity has finally taken its toll on me ('This love has taken its toll on me / She said goodbye too many times before…').

Sorry, got sidetracked there. But you have to admit, Maroon 5 is an awesome band and that song is amazing!

Anyways…

But for whatever reason, Mitsuru allowed me to all but drag him to his dark and dingy room to have a conversation that we were both equally dreading.

Him because he _never_ likes to talk about his feelings, let alone his feelings for a certain blonde and bubbly princess.

And me because I _know_ that he loathes talking about his feelings and I _know_ that this isn't going to end as pleasant as the one I had with Mahiru the other day.

We finally make it to his room and I toss him onto the bed (Minds OUT of the gutter people! I am NOT a child molester!), face going all serious-like and looking as if I don't hate being here.

"Okay, let's get straight to the point," I start off. "Your first date with Mahiru; what'd you think of it?"

If I wasn't so annoyed and frustrated with the kid, I would've burst out laughing at the way his face got all crimson-ish.

"It wasn't a date," he spat out. But his distaste wasn't very convincing since he was blushing.

I rolled my eyes at his expected answer. "Yeah, that wasn't a date and my ex's excuse of 'I have to work late' was absolutely true. Give it up Mitsuru, you can't fool me; I _know_ you had a good time."

"And how do you know that?" he asked. The next look he had on his face Mitsuru should have his brain checked out; he has memory problems.

"I'm not going to answer that 'cause you know damn well how I know. As I was saying, you two had fun together. Ate churros, went on Small World, blah blah blah. Can you now admit to yourself that you at least _like_ Mahiru?"

I tried to calmly wait for his answer, which was a very hard thing to do. Tengu boy's thinking process seems to be slower then a snail pulling a ten pound crate through a puddle of molasses.

Granted, my drumming of fingers against the wall probably wasn't helping said thinking process, but still! It isn't that hard of a question! It's a 50/50 answer; 'yes' or 'no'. But _of course_ he has to make everything ten times more complicated just because of his damn pride.

Men…

Because of my little mental rant, I didn't hear the kid's answer and asked him to repeat it.

"I said, no I don't."

Mitsuru's back on my hit list. And I want to pull my hair out.

"Look, I'm all for the Denial Game, but this is ridiculous. It is _all too obvious_ that you have a thing for Miss Royalty. At least show some guts and admit that you have a problem – I mean like her." Meetings with my shrink are coming back to haunt me. Ugh.

Mitsuru seemed almost as frustrated as I am. Which I don't see why, _he's_ not the one trying to convince a stubborn tengu that he and some descendant of a dead princess are meant for each other.

He got off of his bed and looked at me in the eye. I'll give him some credit that he can at least look me in the eye and lie. "What part of, 'I don't like her' don't you freakin' understand!" he practically yelled.

"What part of, 'You're an oblivious, love-struck moron so just admit it to yourself already' don't _you_ understand!"

This is so goddamn frustrating.

I deserve some sort of reward for this.

If I make it through this without making a few heads roll that is.

Whatever.

Letting out a sigh, I rubbed my forehead and had the sudden craving for an aspirin. "You're going to have to get over your nonexistent dislike for Mahiru eventually, because I've set up another date for you two."

His eyes bugged out and I could've sworn he was going to pass out like last time.

And instead of the usually yelled, "What the hell are you talking about!" I'd receive, I instead got a nervously squeaked out, "What?"

That got one of his many walls to crumble. Thank god.

But there's plenty more to go and I have a feeling it's going to be almost the same process that the Israelites went through to knock down Jericho.

"You heard right. You and Mahiru are going on another date. But your guys' little escapade to Disneyland took a major cut out of my dating fund, so we're going to have something less extravagant this time."

Unfortunately, the victory of the knocking down of the wall ended shortly for Mitsuru rebuilt it in record-breaking time.

"No way in hell. I am _not_ going out on a…a…" It was laughable how he couldn't bring himself to say it. Probably some male pride thing again. Whatever.

"Just call it an outing since you seem to have severe problems with the word 'date'," I suggested politely. Well, polite for me at least.

Mitsuru continued on as if I hadn't said anything. But he obviously heard me because he took in my suggestion. "An 'outing' with Mahiru."

Of course the little smartass just _had_ to use air quotes when saying the word -

Hold up.

Did he just say what I think he just said?

Taking in his scarlet face and wide eyes, I'd say yes.

Instead of saying 'woman' or 'girl' or 'female' or whatever other demeaning nicknames he has for her, he said something totally different.

He said her name.

Mitsuru Suou _actually_ called Mahiru Shiraishi by her name.

I flew to his window and pressed by face against the glass, looking skyward.

He managed to gain some composure and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for flying pigs. Or the Apocalypse. It doesn't really matter which one though."

"Should I be afraid to ask why?"

I whirled around and pointed a finger directly between his eyes. "Because you just said Mahiru. No stupid names, just Mahiru."

And of course Mitsuru had to fully play the part of male-in-denial and practically yelled out, "I did not!"

He seriously needs to work on his lying factor. "You _so_ did!"

"I didn't!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"You don't have any proof!"

Ooh, he really shouldn't have said that. "Oh yeah?" And _BAM!_ I whipped out my handy dandy mini recorder from some random pocket.

(Don't ask why I carry around a tape recorder with me. You really don't want to know and I plead the fifth anyways)

I rewound to the part where Mitsuru said her name and played it for him about three times. "HA!"

And if it was at all possible, his face reddened and he somehow managed to say, "So?"

Yeah, _real_ smooth.

"That just PROVES what I've been saying all along! You love her! I knew it I knew it I knew it I knew it I knew it!" I did a few summersaults in the air and ended up hitting my head on a lamp. I glared at it but then continued with my own personal party.

But since Mitsuru's such a party pooper, he got all manly and proud and said, "That proves nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

I paused celebrating and gave him an incredulous look. "What are you going on about? OF COURSE it proves something! And coming from you, it proves everything!"

I was starting to get worried. If all the blood was rushing to his face, how the heck was his heart still pumping?

But I'll worry about anatomy later.

This is too much of a major breakthrough to be distract -

Ooh! What's that shiny glint outside?

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be updating faster next time; promise. Review por favor!

"Failure – When your best just isn't good enough."

Despair(dot)com


	7. Hide and Go Seek

**What Are You Waiting For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on What Are You Waiting For:** I paused celebrating and gave him an incredulous look. "What are you going on about? OF COURSE it proves something! And coming from you, it proves everything!"_

_I was starting to get worried. If all the blood was rushing to his face, how the heck his heart still pumping?_

_But I'll worry about anatomy later._

_This is too much of a major breakthrough to be distract - _

_Ooh! What's that shiny glint outside?_

A/N: Whoa! Fast update, especially for me! I finally got book 6! YIPPEE! Two words that come to mind are…utterly adorable! Oh gosh, I was reading it after finishing my English quiz and when it got to the kissing scene, I literally yelled out, "FINALLY!" then I got all giggly and kept making squeaking noises. The kids that sit near me all gave me what I have dubbed the Rozalia look. The holy-crap-she's-out-of-her-freakin-mind-run-for-the-hills look. But whatever. Also, I added some stuff to chapter 5 so if you want, you can go back and read the new version. On with it!

* * *

Chapter 6: Hide and Go Seek

Sorry about that. I know I said no distractions but remember, ADD patient here. Kind of have problems with paying attention to important things. Or anything for that matter.

But back to the problem at hand: Convincing Mitsuru to go on another date with Mahiru.

Surprisingly enough, it was very easy. All I had to do was mention food, fresh air, and the fact that it would make Mahiru extremely happy if he went on the date to get him to agree.

It's a sad, sad day when a guy is whipped _before_ he even gets together with the girl.

Oh well. Makes my job a hell lot easier.

Anyways, I planned a picnic date for them out at some park I saw the first time I got here.

Mahiru was over zealous about this and insisted that she make all the food herself.

"Whatever floats your boat," I'd told her.

And before I could even blink, the princess had leapt on top of me in a tight hug and I would've died from lack of oxygen if it weren't for the lovely fact that I'm already dead.

--

The day of the date came. Meaning the day after I told them about it. I would've expected Mahiru to be half asleep considering that she was up most of the night making the picnic lunch, but she was just as fresh and perky as ever. Damn her.

As we walked (I was floating, but you probably could've guessed that by now) to the park (Mitsuru grumbling the whole way), Mahiru started talking about how she couldn't wait for swimming season to start once vacation was over. And for reasons unbeknownst to me (or anyone who's ever known me for that matter), I mentioned that I was on the dive team in high school.

So it turns out that her highness and I have something in common. Go figure.

We actually had a nice conversation, discussing different techniques and how they've changed over the years, and other boring crap like that.

Eventually we reached the park and found a nice spot underneath a tree and set up the blanket and food.

To this day, I still have no idea what the hell Mahiru made and I really don't wish to know. All I can tell you was that it was mostly sushi-type food and other some other weird Japanese cuisines that I can't pronounce nor remember. The only thing I can recall eating was rice; at least I pray to the dear and merciful Lord that it was rice.

I am sad to report though, that the date didn't go as well as I had planned.

And I'm the one at fault. Damn it.

You see, our conversation about swimming continued to progress until soon we were discussing poetic devices such as personifications and verbal irony (Don't ask, just don't).

And because Mahiru and I were having so much fun talking about the differences of similes and metaphors, Mitsuru was left all by his lonesome. Sort of. You know what I mean.

So when the princess stopped midway sentence and voiced, "Hey, where's Mitsuru?" I was sorely confused.

Then it hit me like standing in the tracks and the train's coming towards you at seventy-five miles an hour.

"AH CRAP!"

I had a bad feeling that something like this was going to happen eventually.

So Mahiru and I decided (mostly Mahiru) to run around the park yelling, "MITSURU!" at the top of our lungs until we found the tengu.

That strategy lasted about twenty minutes and I got a nasty sore throat because of it.

Plan B consisted of simply walking through the park with the occasional shout of "Mitsuru!" while looking in every nook and cranny.

At one point I got bored and stole a megaphone from some random guy and used it to call the tengu throughout the park.

I also took to the sky and returned when I couldn't find him within a five mile radius.

(Whoa, I just spoke math. Yet another sign of the Apocalypse)

After three hours of searching, Mahiru and I met up back at the tree, both of us looking exhausted and worried at the current predicament.

(I was faking the worried part though. Wouldn't want Mahiru to feel like the only depressed one. Hey, wait a minute! Since when did _I _start caring about how Mahiru felt? Screw it, I've got a missing tengu on my hands)

"I'll use Mr. Bat to contact Nozomu and see if he went back to the Moonshine," suggested the princess as she went off a little ways for some privacy.

I wanted to slap both of ourselves silly.

Why the hell didn't we think of that before!

I have a bad feeling that the vamp is going to say that Mitsuru's been there the whole freakin' time and that our hours of looking were a complete and total waste.

Mahiru came back with the same look of worry on her face and said, "He said he hasn't seen him all day. Oh man, Rozalia I'm so scared. What if something happened to Mitsuru?"

"Calm down, kid. And don't fret yourself; we'll find him. Or he'll find us. One of those." Yeah, that was pathetic. I can't comfort people in their times of need, so sue me! I'm not that evil purple dinosaur who should quit brainwashing children and just drop dead.

I was about to say something when a strange noise made me stop.

Mahiru seemed to notice it too because she remained silent.

It sounded like…

Snoring?

And it was coming from the tree! Since when the hell do trees snore! Sure, there was that tree in Charlie Brown that ate kites, but that's a totally different subject and concept!

When I finally looked up, I immediately regretted it and wanted to bang my head against the trunk a couple of times.

Because, low and behold, there lay Mitsuru in the branches sleeping like a freakin' baby.

I'm going to kill him with the megaphone. Have absolutely no idea how I'll do that, but you can bet your lifesavings that I'll think of something extremely creative, torturous, and painful.

But Mahiru seemed a lot more relieved then pissed off. Which is to be expected since it was her future boyfriend that had gone 'missing'. "Mitsuru! Oh thank goodness! We were so worried!"

"'We'? Who said anything about 'we'? I'm going to beat the little punk until he bleeds organs!"

(If that made any sense to you at all, levante tu mano. And there's the Spanish kicking in again. Goddamn it)

Mahiru and I got into a bit of a tiff after I said that and it almost turned into a screaming match (I'd hate to see what this would look like to a bystander), but it immediately deflated when Mitsuru leapt from the tree looking none to happy.

"What the hell are you two idiots yelling about?" he asked while rubbing sleep from his eyes. I want to know how the hell he managed to sleep through the majority of our argument. But I'll worry about that later.

"We were scoping the whole freakin' country for you! You had us worried sick! What the hell possessed you to take a nap in a tree anyway!" There's that 'w' word again. I've been using that a lot lately, whether out of my own free will or not. And that's scaring me.

"_You_ were the one blabbing with Mahiru the whole time! I thought this was supposed to be our second date or some crap like that!" he yelled.

Silence. And then the thumping of a megaphone being dropped on the ground.

Two words: Holy shit.

Thank god I carry around that tape recorder, 'cause I'm sure going to need it later tonight.

I don't think Mitsuru even realized what he just said.

Obviously Mahiru did because she's now all smiles and slightly pink.

Two Apocalypses in one week. I think that's record-breaking.

But whether it is or isn't, I don't give a damn because Mitsuru is finally making progress!

The date may have been a complete failure, but at least I have more evidence against Mitsuru's 'hate' for Mahiru.

Surprise.

Today was a good day. Mostly.

* * *

A/N: Mitsuru is finally getting out of his shell. Next chapter will be up soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

"Ford, you're turning into a penguin. Stop it."

-Douglas Adams


	8. Diamonds Are a Girl’s Best Friend

**What Are You Waiting For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on What Are You Waiting For:** The date may have been a complete failure, but at least I have more evidence against Mitsuru's 'hate' for Mahiru._

_Surprise._

_Today was a good day. Mostly._

A/N: I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one night! Though technically it's two days because it's one in the morning where I'm at. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

I'm going to stake Nozomu.

And then toss his ashes in the freakin' sewer.

Every single time I get alone with Mitsuru, and every single time he's on the verge of admitting that he likes/loves Mahiru, Nozomu magically appears to interrupt us!

This is like the fifth time today!

And it's always about those damned teardrop jewel thingamajigs. What the hell are those anyway! Mahiru tried explaining them to me yesterday during the picnic 'date' but I couldn't make heads or tails of what she was saying.

So I've made a unanimous decision.

I'm going on the tonight's mission to get back one of the teardrop thingies.

Weird thing is, every single time I think about it, I get this cold shiver up my arms and back. I have a bad feeling about this (I've been getting a lot of those lately).

But since when have I listened to my feelings? Answer: Every one thousand years. And let's just hope I'm not still undead after a thousand years.

Mahiru told me that they had found one at some museum and that we'd leave the Moonshine at around midnight.

Whoop di do. Seven hour waiting period until the action begins.

I'm going to go stare at that spider's web I saw earlier this week.

--

Midnight. FINALLY.

As much as I love to stare at petty things for hours and hours upon end, it does start to get a bit boring after awhile. Even for people like me. No, _especially _for people like me (but it's mostly just me).

So, we're on a roof of a building across the street from the museum that supposedly has a Teardrop of the Moon (I finally figured out the 'proper name').

Now, I'm not referring to experience or anything (cough), but wouldn't you usually want to be _inside_ the building that you're stealing from?

(THIS IS A MESSAGE BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE PUBLIC BROADCASTING SYSTEM: Stealing is illegal and morally wrong. Do not do it. Or pissed off ghosts of security guards will come and haunt you and eat your spoiled pickles. THIS MESSAGE IS APPROVED BY THE PUBLIC BROADCASTING SYSTEM)

Everyone gets in group circle to go over the plan and what not while I just float over at the side and watch.

-Twenty minutes later-

Man, if I had known it would be _this_ boring, I would've just stayed back at the Moonshine with the spider.

A few more minutes and they were finally done doing whatever the hell they'd been doing.

So the four dudes transform into their demon form things.

And DAMN! The short dude (Misoka I believe; stupid memory) is HOT when he's in full transformation! And if I could, I'd just sit here and stare at him all day and I definitely wouldn't get bored.

The little werewolf, Akira if memory serves correctly, is just too cute! Must resist urge to pet his ears.

And of course there's the blondie, Nozomu. I am suddenly reminded of Batman. Well, he _is_ a vampire so yeah.

But the highlight of my evening was Mitsuru's transformation. All I can say is tengu boy's been lying a lot 'cause that nose is huge (Pinocchio!)! I wonder if denying the truth is the same as lying, because that would explain the whole giant nose dilemma.

Since they were back in 'Concentration Mode' I suppressed the giggles that threatened to boil over; I will never look at Mitsuru the same way again.

Eventually they all started flying towards the museum and once we got inside, I began humming the 'Mission Impossible' theme song which caused Mitsuru and Mahiru both to turn and glare at me. If you call it a glare from her highness that is. It was more like a 'you're-being-annoying-could-you-please-stop-that' look. Whatever.

It took a few minutes for Princess to find the Teardrop and right when Drop-dead-gorgeous-fox-demon took a hold of it, an arrow came soaring in from some random direction and knocked the Teardrop to the ground.

"Damn it, they're here," Mitsuru muttered.

"Who?"

"Dawn's Venus."

"And let me guess, they're your archenemies that you've sworn death and/or revenge to."

"Pretty much."

"Ah."

I'll spare you the boring details and just give you a brief synopsis of the 'battle':

Okay, so the guy with the bow seemed to be trigger happy. Or in this case arrow happy. He kept shooting them off over and over again and it was as if his quiver of arrows was never ending. And that shaman dude was sending out spell after spell at us (and by us, I mean the others; I was floating high and safe from harm).

And while the demons were fighting off the spells and arrows, they were also playing hot potato with Mahiru. It was actually pretty amusing to watch. At one point Akira almost dropped her while he was like ten feet in the air. Now _that_ was funny!

Anyways, it continued like this for most of the time. And I actually did something useful! When everyone was distracted, I grabbed the Teardrop that had been forgotten on the ground. Huzzah!

But my victory was short lived by what happened next.

Misoka yelled out to Mitsuru and then tossed Mahiru towards him. And right when he was about to catch her, an arrow came their way.

Now, I could say the typical cliché of how it was all in horrifyingly slow motion, how time suddenly stopped right at that moment, but I don't want to lie to you (plus I abhor clichés)

In truth, it all happened so fast that I barely had time to catch my breath before registering it. The arrow had hit Mahiru in the side and even from my post I could tell it was in deep.

I flew towards them while Mitsuru was landing. He carefully laid the princess on the ground and I flinched at the amount of blood loss.

First aid class from ninth grade kicked in and I quickly went through the various steps we were taught. I heard myself and Mitsuru both let out sighs of relief when I said, "She's alive. But she's losing blood as we speak. We gotta get her back to the Moonshine."

I could sense more then hear the tengu's thoughts of anger and revenge. "Mitsuru! We don't have time for nonsense like revenge! You have to take Mahiru to safety, now!"

He paused but then gave a brief nod and scooped up Mahiru.

"Mitsuru! What happened to Mahiru? Is she okay?" came Akira's voice as he approached us.

"She was hit. Tell Misoka I'm bringing her back to the Moonshine," Mitsuru said surprisingly calm, but there was obviously a hint of fear in there as well.

The werewolf's eyes widened at hearing of her injury but complied, "I'll tell him. What about the Teardrop?"

I quickly caught Mitsuru's eye and showed him the Teardrop in my pocket. He nodded and told Akira that he had it and we were off.

--

When we got back to the Moonshine, it was no surprise that it was vacant. The old guy and hot chick went to some palace, or at least that's what Mahiru had told me.

Speaking of Mahiru, she wasn't looking too well. She was still losing blood and her complexion was getting paler by the minute.

I gave out instructions to Mitsuru which he complied to without complaint or question. We eventually got the wound to stop bleeding at such a fast rate as well wrapped in clean gauze.

I couldn't tell who looked worse. Mitsuru or Mahiru. Mahiru looked physically ill and was almost as white as a cadaver. Mitsuru, however, was going through so many emotions at once that I could barely sort them out. One I easily caught onto was guilt.

Grabbing his shoulders, I forced him to look me in the eyes and spoke slowly but forcefully. "Listen to me, Mitsuru. This is _not_ your fault. This was an accident. She doesn't need you to be wallowing in self-pity right now. She needs you to be strong and hopeful. _She_ needs _you_ right now, more then anything. If you still think this happened because of you, then feel guilty later. But not now. _Not now._"

I think that helped him a bit. I could sense some of his emotions settling and could barely feel his guilt.

A few minutes later, the others showed up and were gathered around Mahiru's bed. Misoka assessed her injury and commented on the wrapping and I caught Mitsuru's smirk. Smug bastard; I did most of it.

The fox demon declared that the princess was on the edge of life and death. All we could do was wait.

Of course, me being me, I can't wait very long. I told Mitsuru I'd be back in about an hour or so.

As I spoke, I handed him the Teardrop. "Don't use it. Not just yet. When I get back, I'll let you know if it'll be needed." I forced Mitsuru to swear that he wouldn't use the Teardrop to bring back Mahiru and I was gone.

* * *

A/N: Where's Rozalia off to? You'll find out next chapter! Reviews are MY best friend!

Brain: Let us change into our makeup and costumes!

Pinky: Oh, we get to play dress-up! Can I wear this bunny costume? Or do you prefer me in the taffeta tutu?

Brain: Forget the costumes, just try and look old and depressed.

Pinky: You mean, like you?

-"Pinky and the Brain"


	9. One Is the Loneliest Number

**What Are You Waiting For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on What Are You Waiting For:** The fox demon declared that the princess was on the edge of life and death. All we could do was wait._

_Of course, me being me, I can't wait very long. I told Mitsuru I'd be back in about an hour or so._

_As I spoke, I handed him the Teardrop. "Don't use it. Not just yet. When I get back, I'll let you know if it'll be needed." I forced Mitsuru to swear that he wouldn't use the Teardrop to bring back Mahiru and I was gone._

A/N: Yet ANOTHER chapter! And technically this is the last 'chapter' but I still have an epilogue. Jesusgirl883 – _Worse_ then the Rozalia look? Dang! That's harsh! Not to mention mean. I squeal all the time so I'm used to it. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: One Is the Loneliest Number

You're all probably wonder where the hell I went off to.

Well, it's a little place I've been spending the past ten years of my afterlife. You guessed it, Soul Mates Incorporated.

I strode through the hallways, ignoring any greeting thrown my way. I knew exactly where I was going and I didn't want to be distracted.

Ahead of me, I saw the beginnings of Gabe's desk and was oh so grateful because of it. Completely ignoring his shouts of warnings to not enter the office door in front of, I pushed it open and glided inside swiftly.

"Ah, Rozalia, how's it going? Been awhile since the last time you came here," greeted the person sitting in the big ass desk near the window.

"Yeah, and the last time we 'talked', you showed me what a horrible person I am," I snapped. I'm not in the mood for chitchat.

"I never said you were a horrible person. I merely showed you that you're human and you make mistakes."

"That's lovely. Now cut the crap. You know exactly why I'm here so let's just get down to business. I need you to let Mahiru live." I sat down in one of the leather chairs that were placed in front of the main desk.

"How do you know that she's dead?"

"I don't, that's why I'm here. She's on the fence. You _know_ that already. So just tell me what I have to do in order to unsure that she lives."

"I can't do that."

"What are you talking about! You can do anything! You're _God_ for crying out loud! All divine and merciful, remember? There's absolutely nothing that you aren't capable of doing. So just do this and I will never ask you of anything again. Send me to Hell for all I care, just make sure that Mahiru lives."

He gave me this curious stare and paused before asking, "Why are you so passionate about this, Rozalia? Why does this girl's life mean so much to you?"

This is not what I wanted. All I wanted was to make a little bargain with God, maybe switch in my ten years of Good Samaritans in order for her to live. But _no!_ God wants to know _why_ we're asking for this! Even though He knows why!

"I just do, okay! She's just a kid, she shouldn't be allowed to die yet. Both of them are just kids! And Mitsuru's finally starting to get it and it'd be cruel to take away the only person he's ever truly loved his entire life. And Mahiru's that descendant princess person! You told me that she was an important factor for ending the war between the demons and humans. _You _were the one that was so urgent for these two to get together. And when they're finally starting to, you take it away before it even fully starts!" I pause my rant, realizing what I just said and my eyes bug out.

"Is...is this why y…you were all pushy and stuff? You knew that she was going to die (well of course He knew, He's God!), so you decided to give them a few brief moments of happiness before it all ended? Is that it? Huh?"

His stare made me nervous and I squirmmed in my seat. "Rozalia," He starts. "I've never seen you like this before. Why do you think that's it?"

I tried to glare at Him, but it's so hard to glare at God. He's just…God. "I don't know. Maybe I had one too many pixie stix today or it could be the aftereffects of Mahiru's questionable picnic food."

"You and I both know that's not why."

He's not asking me to voice my answer, but I think He wants he to. For myself; so that I can hear it. "Okay, fine! I might care a tiny bit about what happens to these kids. They grew on me, what can I tell ya? They remind me a little bit of Todd and myself during the first year of our marriage."

And then God smiled and I knew He was satisfied with my answer. Good because I really need to have reassurance that Mahiru will live and I need to get back to Mitsuru.

"But Rozalia, I can't give you what you want."

All hope drained out of me and I looked up at Him. "What're you talking about? Of course you can! YOU'RE GOD! Just kill off some old and lonely dude in a home or something and let him take Mahiru's place!"

"You know that's not how I work at all. And I can't do whatever, whenever I wish. It's against the Rules of Influence."

I love this. Even God has to follow rules and guidelines and shit. Who would've thought?

I waved my hand as if brushing the comment aside. "Yeah, yeah. 'There is to be no actual contact with a human. Only influence' or something like that. But that's technically not what I'm asking. All I want is for Mahiru to live. I'll do whatever you want, just let her live. Please."

I've finally resorted to begging. I'm beyond pathetic.

God smiled that kind of smile that says, 'I've got a secret'.

I can feel all my nerves go numb as I waited for His answer. But when he didn't say anything at first, I tried to remain calm and I all but squeaked out, "¿Qué?" My Spanish usually kicks in when I'm nervous, scared, or just plain feel like speaking Spanish.

He chuckled which is some-what comforting and I relaxed just slightly. "How do you know that she's dead?"

"I already told you, I don't know. She's on the - "

"Fence, yes. But that also means that she has a chance to live. So go back to Mitsuru, make sure he's okay."

I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Mahiru has a 50/50 percent chance of living or dying and I can't even get reassurance from the Lord Almighty.

This sucks.

As I get up to leave, I noticed that He still has that 'secret' smile on His features. I smiled too, knowing what it means, but I narrowed my eyes as well.

"You know, if you weren't God, I'd damn you to Hell. Making me sweat out that whole thing."

"You don't have the power or authority to condemn people to Hell, Rozalia," he commented lightly as I left His 'office'.

"Whatever you say, Father," I called back.

--

When I arrived back at the Moonshine, absolutely nothing had changed. Well, two things had changed.

Mitsuru was now the only one watching over Mahiru and he was holding her hand lightly in both of his.

I floated over to him and after a few minutes I muttered, "Finally get it now, tengu boy?"

He smiled bitterly and nodded while letting out a sigh that sounded suspiciously like, "Yeah" or maybe I'm just hearing things again.

I nodded as well and noticed the unused Teardrop sitting on the side table. "You didn't use it."

"You told me not to."

"Yeah, but since when do you listen to what other people's orders?"

And then the Apocalypse truly came this time. In an absolute serious tone, while keeping his eyes locked on Mahiru's face, Mitsuru said these exact words, "When it involves the life of the girl I love."

I was in too much shock to say anything so I just nodded again.

Once again, thank you tape recorders.

Though I doubt Mitsuru will be denying that this ever happened once Mahiru gets up.

Speaking of which…

There was some stirring in the bed and I whipped my head around to see Mahiru trying to sit up, but then wincing and sliding back down because of the wound.

Even though I sort of knew she would live, I'm still so surprised that I have to hold back tears of relief.

Mitsuru doesn't seem to have any tear duct control like me because there's practically a waterfall streaming down his face.

Mahiru noticed, of course, and automatically went into worry mode. "Mitsuru? Mitsuru, what's wrong?"

He quickly wiped away the tear tracks and assured her that there was nothing wrong with him. He then got up and mumbled something about telling the others that she was awake. But before he left, he gave a hesitant and shy kiss on her forehead.

When he was gone, I turned to look at Mahiru and automatically wished I had a camera.

She was blushing profusely and had this dreamy look on her face that almost made it look like she was drunk.

Of course, I wanted to add to the fake drunkenness, so I replayed Mitsuru's confession for her.

And oh my god, I almost went deaf.

She squealed so freakin' loudly that I swear the windows are now all cracked up.

Now she's absolutely nothing but smiles, and quite frankly, it's starting to creep me out.

"So…feeling better Mahiru?"

I don't think she trusted her ability to talk so she just nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Good. I'm going to go now, seeing as how you're alright and all. I'll come over tomorrow okay?"

Another nod and I was out of there.

* * *

A/N: Next is the epilogue and then we're done! But I really need to get some sleep so you'll get it later on in the week. Reviews make an authoress very happy!

"She says she doesn't want you here when she gets back because you've been ruining everybody's lives and eating all our steak!"

-Napoleon, "Napoleon Dynamite"


	10. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**What Are You Waiting For**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Last time on What Are You Waiting For:** "So…feeling better Mahiru?"_

_I don't think she trusted her ability to talk so she just nodded her head enthusiastically._

"_Good. I'm going to go now, seeing as how you're alright and all. I'll come over tomorrow okay?"_

_Another nod and I was out of there._

A/N: This is it party people! What we've all been waiting for (Hey! It's the story title! Hehehe), the finale! The curtain call! The final bow! The -gets slapped- Heh, I'll leave it there. Also, did anyone get the reference to Gabe in the previous chapter? There's another reference in here if you missed it. Enjoy!

* * *

Epilogue: Happily Ever After

I would like to say that the princess had found her demon, who later personally confessed his undying love and devotion for her, and when they were both of legal age he proposed in the most romantic way possible, and they went off to live in a cute little house with a white picket fence and had two point five kids (what does that mean anyways?).

Actually, I wouldn't like to say that because all that mushy love crap makes me want to vomit.

And this isn't a chessy romance novel and none of that happened. Thank goodness.

Well, it sort of did. But on a much lesser degree of love goop.

In reality, Mahiru had fallen back to sleep after talking with the other three demons about her condition. She woke up practically a day later to find Mitsuru keeping watch over his flock by night – I mean, uncomfortably sleeping in the chair next to her bed.

(Stupid Catholic school, they drill those Bible verses into your skull until you say them without even realizing it)

As I was saying…

Mahiru woke up the grumpy tengu who was mumbling something about Hi Ho Cherry-O (I _really_ don't want to know). Both blushed upon eye contact and took a few minutes for them to compose themselves. Then came the BIG moment. Doing the whole 'I love you' confession thing.

And man, it was hilarious watching them try to start THAT conversation!

Eventually I got bored and wanted to just do things my way and force them to say it. But I couldn't do that because there's this rule that says in order for the Good Samaritan to count, both parties have to admit their feelings out of their own recognition.

Stupid free will.

But thank goodness for the Rules of Influence.

So I (literally) got into Mitsuru's head and started yelling at him to just get it over with! Of course, he just yelled at me to 'shut the hell up' and claimed that he was just about to do so until I entered his thoughts.

Yeah…riiight.

At one point, I had the most_ wonderful_ (rolls eyes) idea to start singing the "Kiss the Girl" song from The Little Mermaid (But not that screwed up No Secrets version on the Disney Mania album. Who was the moron that thought of that idea anyway?). I decided not to since I sound absolutely nothing like Sebastian and I don't have a personal band consisting of fish, birds, and other various sea critters. Plus, my singing would probably make anyone in hearing range deaf.

Finally the two got it out of their systems and were two centimeters from their first official lip lock when guess who decided to 'check up' on Mahiru at the exact moment?

None other then my all-time _favorite_ vampire, Nozomu.

Remember what I said before about staking him?

Well that feeling was back ten fold and I wished I'd been their physically and not just in spirit.

Because, you see, even though I'd told Mahiru I'd visit her today, I couldn't.

There's this other rule that states that at the end of our absolute final Good Samaritan, we are to stay in the Soul Mates Inc. building until Gabe calls us to God's dubbed office. Then we're told whether we succeeded or failed and what'll happen to us. As in, if we have to do more assignments or if we're going to Heaven.

And I succeeded! I actually did something right for once!

So as much as I wanted to murder vamp boy in cold blood (or would it be dust?), my want to NOT go through another ten years of good deeds was a hell lot greater.

But before I went off to paradise, I kept my promise and visited Mahiru just like I did Mitsuru; through her thoughts.

_¡Buenos días Mahiru! Espero que tú durmiera bien._

_Uh, Rozalia, I don't understand Spanish. Remember?_

_I know. I just felt like speaking it. Translation: Morning Mahiru! Hope you slept well._

_I did, thanks. But I have a question, why aren't you here?_

_Long story. The abridged version is that there're rules that don't allow me to visit you guys after I complete an assignment. And I'm not even allowed to be talking to you now, so I'm risking a lot to warn you two._

_Rozalia, you shouldn't be doing – Wait, warn us? About what?_

_Well, it's not exactly a warning, more like a notice. When you wake up tomorrow, you won't remember any of this._

I could practically feel the waves of confusion and sadness that were coming off of her.

_What? Forget?_

_Well, you'll forget anything that involves me. Like for your Disney date, you'll remember it as if you had won the tickets and dragged Mitsuru along with you. Crap like that._

_Oh. That's good._

And now I could feel her relief.

'_Good'! How is forgetting about _me _a good thing? I feel insulted!_

_Sorry, I didn't mean it that way._

_I know, I was just yanking your chain. Well, I gotta go. Be sure to tell Mitsuru about the whole forgetting thing. I forgot to do it myself when I was screaming at him to just grab you by the shoulders and make out._

I could so imagine how Mahiru's face looks like right now. Pure red.

_Uh, um, I will. See you, Rozalia. It was a pleasure – _

_And an annoyance!_

– _meeting you. Goodbye._

_Later kid. Take good care of Airhead _(get it? Hehe)_! He's crazy about you!_

Then I officially disconnected my link to Mahiru Shiraishi and Mitsuru Suou.

And since there's absolutely no way for the two lovebirds to know this, I'll say it:

I'm actually going to miss them.

Man, that was A LOT harder then admitting to my shrink that I had a problem(s).

Well, this is Rozalia signing off! Remember kids, don't murder anyone unless you want to end up in the body of a freakin' five-year-old for ten years while trying to get people together with their dubbed soul mates. And if you already have, sucks for you!

Don't do drugs!

* * *

A/N: THE END! FINIS! It's finally done! I want to thank everyone who's stayed with this story and extra thanks to all who've reviewed! Hugs and kisses! And don't forget to review! Ciao!

"Listen up, I built this kingdom up from nothing. When I started here, all there was was swamp. All the kings said I was daft to build a castle in a swamp, but I built it all the same, just to show 'em. It sank into the swamp. So I built a second one. That sank into the swamp. So I built a third one. That burned down, fell over, than sank into the swamp! But the fourth one stayed up!"

King, "Monty Python and the Holy Grail"


End file.
